Youtubers Gotta Catch Them All
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: Dan and Phil go to Comic Con.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Lester

Rating:

Warning:

Author's Note: This was a request form a friend. Dan and Phil are already a couple. They are not hiding their relationship. All they want is a little peace bt things don't all go to well that day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

Dan sat at the computer looking over a website. He and Phil had decided to go to Comic Con this year in London. At present Dan was book their tickets and Phil would be buying their train tickets.

They had decided to go as Jessie and James from Pokémon. They loved that show and thought it would be a good laugh. Though they were worried abut getting bothered a lot by fans that knew them. They had told people they were going and now Dan slightly regretted it but they couldn't lie to people.

Dan finally got the tickets booked.

"Dan! Dan there's a problem with the train tickets." He said calling from the other room.

Dan rolled his eyes, Phil always struggled with booking train tickets.

'What is it Phil?' he asked.

"Um well I was going to use my oyster card to book the tickets but I….um….kind of lost it." He said.

Dan face palmed at this and sighed. Walking through to Phil's room he stood in the doorway and looked at a very bright red Phil who was sat on his bed.

"Honestly what ill I do with you." He said and walked over leaning down his kissed Phil lovingly and sat with him at his computer.

"Give it here I'll buy them on mine then." He said and proceeded to book them while Phil sat there feeling awful.

"How about I buy us dinner out tonight. I can at least do that." He said resting his hand on Dan's thigh.

Dan blushed and nodded. "Even though they had been dating for about three months now they could still have this effect on each other and often got comments on how cute they were together from people.

Their costumes finally came a bit later in the day but there was one problem. Only Phil's James costume came. Dan had planned to go as Jessie and was now rather annoyed that it wasn't there. There was a big chance that it wouldn't come in time.

Dan kicked the kitchen counter in frustration which made him swear more as that hurt.

"Calm down love I'll call the company and see what happened. They can probably get another delivered in time." He said rubbing Dan's tense shoulders.

Phil rang the number the website provided and the outfit had been delivered to wrong address but they apologised and said they would get a currier to deliver the outfit free today so that it got to them in time.

Phil thanked them and then went to find Dan who had gone and laid on their bed aka Phil's and was staring at the ceiling.

He looked up when he heard Phil enter. "How was it? Seems so many things are going wrong with this." He said.

'its ok now Dan." He said and told him what the company where doing and then distracted Dan for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Finally, finally they were on their way to Comic Con. Even though they lived In London they still had to get the tube to the expo centre. That morning had been fun getting into their outfits and sorting Dan's huge Jessie wig out. They got a few weird looks on the train from non-convention people but there were plenty of others who were clearly going so it made them feel a little better. So far they hadn't been recognized which was nice.

Upon arriving the two were stunned at the amount of people that turned up for the vent and how amazing it was. They didn't know where to look first.

Once they entered they decided to first get a drink then browse the many stalls of stuff.

They had been saving up their money for months to spend here and were really excited.

Dan got a few admiring glances form men and women alike all loving how he looked in the outfit. Some obviously didn't realize he was a bloke.

After two hours they found an area in the middle where lots of people were sitting round a huge blown up minion and sat down to have their lunch. They had bout lunch with them knowing it would cost a lot to buy it there.

Dan had to leave Phil briefly to go use the bathroom but on his way back he got lost and couldn't find Phil, which made him start to panic. He looked around through the hundreds of people trying not to have a panic attack but he could feel himself getting more and more worked up.

Phil was starting to worry at how long Dan was taking, he knew Dan didn't do to well with crowds so he had been reluctant to let Dan go to the toilets alone but Dan insisted he could cope.

It was at this point when Dan was starting to get worked up that someone actually realized who he was and jumped on him hugging him. This made Dan jump and didn't help ho he was feeling. He tried to push them of and then crouched down hands covering his head as he took deep ragged breaths not knowing how to cope. "Phil Phil Phil." He said over and over wanting noting more then to be in his boyfriend's arms right now.

Finally the fan realized something was wrong and called a security guard over. A few minutes later over the expo centre tanoy ad call went out telling Phil to come to the main desk where Dan was waiting or him.

Phil hurried over and sighed seeing Dan sat in one of the chairs hunched up not looking up at anyone. He put a hand on his shoulder and with the other took Dan's chin in his hand and got him to look up.

"It's ok now love, everything is alright." He said softy and gave a loving smile.

Dan looked up into those loving sparkling eyes that never looked harshly at him. The world around him slowly started to go back to normal and his breathing evened out.

"Phil I was so scared, there are so many people and they just jumped on me." He stammered wrapping his arms round Phil and burying his face in his chest.

"It's ok now Dan your safe in my arms. Why don't we go home? I think this was to much for you." He said.

"But you wanted to come so badly then go out for dinner. I don't want to ruin that for you." Dan protested but clearly was not in any state to be out.

"Dan you come first ok, nothing is as important as you." He said softly and kissed him lovingly.

Phil thanked the security guard and took Dan home.

The tube ride home was quiet but not in a bad was. Dan was asleep in Phil's lap resting. He had taken the wig of and had pulled on his horned hoddy puling that over his head he felt safe in Phil's arms with it on.

When they finally got home Phil carried Dan into the flat and lay him on their bed. He lay next to him and stroked his hair for a little before he undressed Dan and got him into some tracksuit bottoms to sleep in and did so himself. The best thing to get over such an event was sleep.

Phil pulled his boyfriend close and stroked his hair kissing his forehead.

Dan briefly woke and smiled up at Phil "We home?" he asked and Phil nodded.

"Yes where home in bed all safe now. Why don't you go back to sleep and in the morning I will make you some nice breakfast in bed." Phil said.

Dan nodded and dosed of dreaming of Phil and that angelic smile of his.


End file.
